Rock My Camp
by elementsinger
Summary: Joe and Miley are both facing dificulties in their personal relationships. They meet again on the set of Camp Rock, but this time see each other in a whole new light.Jiley v Niley! IGNORE REVIEW! ERRORS HAVE BEEN CORRECTED! rated M for chapter2.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited!!!!! A/N:** Hi guys this is a romance fic about Miley Stewart. and Joe Jonas(a.k.a Joe from 'JONAS'). Anyway I was inspired by a photo I saw of Miley Cyrus and Joe Jonas (will post link in my profile pg, for your visual reference.) I really like the idea of Shane wanting to be with Miley but not being aloud because Nick Jonas(a.k.a from 'JONAS') and she had history- bad history at that. Also Miley is with Jared, their relationship is explained in this chapter. In this story Joe is single. He and Claire Thorne are broken up. And Joe is kind of getting tired of the dating circle as no relationship has proven successful. They are on the set of the new camp rock film and his bros are trying to set him up with the female cast especially his character's sweetheart Mitchie who is played by Sonny. Sonny and Miley are great mates now, Miley comes down to the set a lot to see her. My character's points of views (POVs) are probably going to be bad as I haven't really done them before. Also I just want to put out there if this fic goes down well there might very well possibly be a **Joe Jonas and you story**, because I like a bit of those myself. OH! also the Joe in this fic has his old long hair. Ha ha he had to grow it long again to play Shane. Yaya we all love Joe with that smexy hair ;)

So basically It says this is a crossover of Hannah Montana and Camp Rock, but its is actually a crossover with Sonny With A Chance aswell :). I hope this doesn't get too confusing, because I am kind of confusing myself writing this haha XD. So here it is in a nutshell, 'JONAS' 'HM' and 'SWAC' are the real lives of Joe, Miley and Sonny. They are all actors - Joe plays Shane in Camp Rock, Miley plays Hannah and Sonny plays Mitchie.

-- Please If you don't get/do get what I just said feel free to tell me! tnx **xXx**

**Chapter 1:**

This summer felt like an eternity foe Joe. His relationship with Claire lasted longer than it should have. In the end they were both miserable. The 2009 World Tour had proven difficult for them to see each other. Claire disliked coming on the tour, as it was pretty hectic. And when she could come she didn't want to. Joe understood that it wasn't entirely her fault that the relationship failed, they grew apart and it became more evident that they were totally different people. Even though she is just 2 years his senior they both acknowledged that their lives are in totally different places. They could no longer relate.

**(Joe's POV)**

I just need an easy going girl who likes to have fun with me and my bros. Basically, just have a friend. ARGH! What am I thinking; I just need a break from the dating scene. From Tiffany to Claire, things just haven't being going my way! I'm just going to focus on the task at hand -shooting Camp Rock 2.

**(Miley's house)**

"Hey Miley!... Lilly is here!", yells Billy Ray from the front door.

Miley skips down the stairs, eagerly waiting to see her friend, to vent her thoughts and feelings with her. After embracing each other Miley leads her upstairs.

"So Smiley are you looking forward to dinner tonight?", Lilly darts in with the question, eager to talk.

"Well that's just it; I don't want to go anymore ...", Miley says hesitantly.

"Look ...is this about Jackson having to be there, you know your Dad means well by making her accompany you", Lilly looks puzzled.

"Oh I wish that was all that was bugging me. No... I'm over that Lilly.....HA! I'm actually glad Jackson is going" Miley then trails off in a whisper" At least that's some relief"

"Miley I'm really confused, what's going on?", Lilly insists, not really certain as to what the reply could be.

Miley looks upset and begins, "well the main reason I called you over was not to goof around. I need to have a heart to heart with someone.......it's about Jared..."

"You sound really upset!.....What did J do?! Is it bad?", Lilly clucks like a protective Hen.

Miley is flattered by Lilly's response, but at the same time embarassed as to how naive her problem is in comparison to how Lilly perceives it will be. "No nothing major. He actually didn't intentionally do anything to upset me, NOR DID HE HURT ME!.....but it's his character.... I don't know whether it has changed, or maybe I'm just noticing it now..."

Miley looks away in thought.

Lilly's puzzled expression is replaced with angst, "well spit it out girl! You're worrying me!"

"Ok here it is. But this is strictly between us k?" Miley looks for security from her friend.

Lilly slighty offened, "you know you don't even need to ask right?"

"I know!, but it's just something I need to hear you say..." Miley's desperation shows in her eyes.

Lilly sees that desperation and feels guilt for her stern response, "ok...sure, It's between us Miles"

Miley beems with gratification, "thanks!", her brow then begins to furrow, ".....things have become awkward for me and Jared. We have run out of things to say. I know I don't have the same feelings for him anymore.....and though it is hard to say....I'm pretty sure he hasn't felt anything for me...for a while now"

Lilly again feeling guilt, "I don't know what to say Miley, I haven't been here"

The gulit in Lilly's face is then transfered and transcended in Miley's, "that's ok! Really! I just need you to listen for now, and then give me your opinion on what I should do."

**{Long pause....} **"Jared has been very authoritarian with me with over the past month. He demands I run every little thing I do by him. It's very suffocating."

Lilly shakes off her worry, "sounds to me like he is just being over protective of you, It's understandable...all the media wants to get a hold of you, He probably gets worried about you. Maybe you should tell him exactly what you just told me. You said yourself he isn't intentionally upsetting yo--"

Miley slighty irked that her friend isn't taking her seriously cuts her short, "--NO!! I can't tell him, and promised me you won't tell anybody either! Lilly I have sleepless nights running that same scenario over and over in my head, trying to convince myself that I am being stupid, because I just don't want more heartache.....No... There is more to it than that. He is dang near forcing me to do a duet with him! I told him I don't want to do it. I don't want to mix my job with my personal life. It's like he doesn't hear a word I'm saying though. I think he is using me to plug his own career in music..... I see the doubt in your face Lilly... I can honestly say I don't believe he set out to do that from the start; we really loved each other..... Or at least I thought it was love...Oh Lilly! How could I have been such a fool? I don't know how to end the relationship. He scares me! I don't want to be left alone with him... Even for a second!"

Lilly reaches out to comfort her, Miley starts balling her eyes out and rests her head on Lilly's lap.

Lilly confronted with extreme guilt ensues, "I'm soooo sorry I wasn't here for you Miley!"

Miley reassures her "It's ok!! You were on Holiday with your fam! that's more important. I didn't want to ring you about this, because I knew you'd drop what you were doing and fly out to be here with me. I didn't want you to do that"

Lilly starts caressing Miley's hair.

"You're sure you don't want to tell your Dad and Jackson?... not even aunt Dolly?", Lilly suggests, searching for resolutions to Miley's heartache.

Miley not a stranger to the notion, confirms her decision, "not yet anyway, they think the world of him, I want your help. You haven't been clouded by his charms"

"It means a lot that you came to me about this Miley. I'll try my best to help you out. I think you need to sort yourself out before you do decide to break things off with Jared. While you are in this state, your choice might be a bit abrupt. You're thinking with your head at the moment and not with your heart. You might reject your actions later if you do something now. Because I was away, all you had were your thoughts to yourself. And when that happens...Well we always imagine the worst case scenarios!"

Miley removes herself form Lilly's lap and composes herself. She wipes away her tears... "So what do you think I should do?"

"Well........ I don't know if you'll like this because Nick is involved but.......I think you should spend a while with Sonny in Canada while she is filming Camp Rock 2. You know how she goes on about the fact that there is nothing to do! You can use it as rest after Hannah Montanna tour ends, plus! Get a break from Jared!...... and Sonny can have a laugh with you. It's a win win situation......well aside from the fact that Nick will be there.", Lilly looks proud with her idea, but appears slightly tense to what Miley's reaction to Nick could be.

Miley lunges at Lilly "That's a great idea!"

Miley hugs Lilly tightly and rests her head on her shoulder. "I know you've never agreed with me on this, but Nick and I are good friends now, and Lilly I only see him as a FRIEND!"

"Oh Ya?! Look me in the eyes and tell me that!", Lilly sneers.

Miley pulls out of the hug. Still holding Lilly by the shoulders she stares Lilly in the eyes and begins to speak "Me and N—"

Both girls end up in fits of laughter.

**p.s Chapter2 envolves a steamy scene with Joe ....RATED M ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important A/N:** Hi guys remember this is **rated M** for MATURE! Also there are **character changes** so please read the **edited A/N in chaper 1!**

Chapter 2:

Joe is finding being without a girl in his life FAR more difficult than he pre-imagined it would be. He used to release his sexual tension through kissing passionately and roughly. But now that that is no longer an option he has to resort to pleasuring himself in other ways. He knows he shouldn't do it, but the urge is too strong.

"Besides..." he thinks to himself "- I've grown up now! I don't believe in chastity anymore. Mom and Dad were wrong to ask us to make that decision. I was just 14! I wasn't even thinking of sex at that time. My main priority was to even get a date! If I grew up in Mom's time I'd have no problem! There is temptation everywhere...plus everyone gets divorced these days, what's the point in 'saving myself' for 'the one' when I will probably fall out of 'love'. I'm young; I want to act my age! It's not like its illegal for me to have sex.

Joe begins to rub his bulge through his boxers. He leans back his head with a sweep of his hair savouring the pleasure he is getting. His member starts throbbing. Joe slides his right hand underneath his boxers; he begins a jerking motion while simultaneously helping his boxers off with his left hand and a wiggle of his toned ass. It drops to his ankles. Joe gets close to the ecstasy that he so desires, as he gets closer he trusts the air. His body goes through a set of convulsions. He groans while he cums all over the wall. The excitement really takes it out on him and he rests his left hand on the wall. He still rubs his throbbing penis and watches cum drip from his shaft on to his boxers. While he rubs his penis, still salvaging the sensations, he notices a glint. The sun is bouncing off his purity ring. Now that he is aware of it he feels the cold metal brushing against his penis as he strokes it. Joe leans back his head, again with a sweep of his hair. But this time not from the sensations of an orgasm, but the sensation of guilt that is convoluting through his body. And again he leans against the wall, but this time with an added bang from his head.

His mother hears the bang, "Joe are you OK?" Joe looking like a rabbit caught in a head light, reaches for his cum stained boxers and rushes into the en-suite bathroom, shutting the door. His mother enters without knocking- obviously used to parenting angelic boys. She looks around for her son "Joe, honey? What was that bang?"... "Did you trip again?" she said half laughing.

"Ummm yaa, ha-ha... yep! I fell" comes a shortened breath from the bathroom. "You know me ...Mr Danger...hehehe..."

"Well are you Ok? You don't sound too great!?"

Joe thought to himself, how ironic it was. He was enthralled in pleasure in one minute, then complete anguish the next. "I'm totally fine!"

His mother begins to turn and head for the door when she sees a totally different glint to what Joe saw. She makes her way towards the far wall. Set with curiosity, she wonders at the creamy mixture on the wall. Joe wonders why there is silence, at that he half remembers his probably still warm cum dripping on the wall and shows his quick wit

"YES!!.. Can't say the same for the hair cream though!... when I fell, the container flung to the wall. Don't worry I'll clean it up!"

His Mother now assured that she is still parenting angelic boys, smiles and tells Joe to make his way down for dinner.

'BaNG!' Denise closes Joe's door and starts mumbling "sounds like it came from Nick's room...I'll go check it out"

With that Joe emerges from his hiding place to clean his cum squirt off the wall.

Taking his Mother's interruption as a sign from God, He vows not to masturbate again.


End file.
